Tazuma
Tazuma is the onetime apprentice of Ōetsu Nimaiya who was exiled for his association with Natsu Amakuni. He is responsible for the Three Masterless Zanpakuto( Murakumo(spirit), Kusanagi and Totsuka (Spirit)), which he calls the Sankishin (三輝神, Three Shining Gods). He is also a historian of sorts, a trait Murakumo seems to have inherit. Prior to the first war of the Quincy and Shinigami, Tazuma worked as an inventor for the Quincy, and is the creator of the Sanrei Glove. He has the restaurant set up on the outskirts of Katakura Town, while catering to Shinigami individuals as a Zanpakuto swordsmith. He also becomes Chireru's master, teaching him to control his Kūkyo māku powers that were brought to the surface. He meets his end after his subsequent arrest during an ambush set up by Argus. Appearance Known for his green hair, snake-like yellow eyes. In order to fit in to his environment in the world of the living, he since adopted the attire of a business man, constantly wearing s suit. Personality Since his exile he has adopted the demeanor of a humble, mild mannered business men. However, when he served under Natsu, he was known to be cruel and sadistic, not caring for the people around him. He viewed all people, including Natsu and Oetsu, to be expendable. He even preyed upon people's emotions, as he had an antagonistic relationship with Theia Amakuni. He has since developed a taste for fine cuisine, even going as far as opening a restaurant following his exile. Viewing his sadistic characteristics to be "bad for business", he has since reformed his attitude throughout the years. He now addresses all the people he caters to with honorifics. Because of his abrupt shift in personality and then his soul subsequent stain by Emptiness, his inner emptiness is named Duality, and mirrors his past sadistic self, and sometimes becoming one and the same. History: Early Years Exile Business Chireru meets Tazuma Training a Kukyo Maku Forging the Sankishin Tanin Death Legacy * Even in death, Tazuma's legacy lives on through the existence of the Sankishin Zanpakuto, as well as the two Zero Limiters created for Chireru Amakuni and Hyperion Amakuni respectively. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Pressure: '''An able individual with the spiritual pressure typical of a standard Captain-class. As he his a Kukyo Maku, it should be noted that his reiryoku is incredible dense, even by Kukyo Maku standards. '''Zanpakuto swordsmith: Being an apprentice of Oetsu Nmaiya, he has the capacity to reforge broken Zanpakuto. He is also known to create Zanpakuto by smelting Asauchi and tempering it to specifications of a client, as was the case of forging Murakumo from Natsu's, Theia's, and Hyperion's spiritual pressure in conjunction of smelting six generic Zanpakuto into the Asauchi, which took the form of its Isanken abilities upon completion. His also created sibling Zanpakuto for the Central 46 and Soul King to utilize as an instrument of their will, Totsuka and Kusanagi. While Oetsu utilizes Zanpakuto to help with fixing and creating a Zanpakuto, Tazuma prefers using a swordsmiths' hammer made of pure green Reiryoku, various forms of Kido to achieve a similar catalyst for the forging process as Oetsu's Sword Five and gigai technology to create soul templates(or in the case of fixing a Zanpakuto, the soul of its wielder). He also utilizes a temporary dimension via advanced, Kido to create a suitable environment, with abundant tools necessary for the task at hand, as well as a unique Forge, which takes the shape of an ever-burning altar. Kido Expert: A formidable kido user, he is capable of using many low-med level kido without incantation as well as perform a number of high level kido with incantation. As a bonus, Natsu had taught Tazuma the Materia Getsuga, making him the only known practitioner outside of the Amakuni Clan. It is also known Kido is heavily relied upon when fixing or creating Zanpakuto. Incredible Intellenct: Tazuma is known for his higher than average intellegence. He has since outwitted Natsu and the Quincy when the two sought him out to recruit him, even eluding Shinigami forces intent on recruiting him as well. He has a curious knack for inventing things, and is particularly creative when it comes to the culinary arts. He is the known inventor of the Sanrei Glove. Museigen nota jōtai (無制限のた状態, Unlimited state);Duality: Due to his experiments of tempering Asauchi unto his body, his soul became stained by "emptiness". However, it should be noted that Tazuma's Musei nota jotai form is unique that him and his Zanpakuto become a single entity in this state, devoid of a shikai or bankai. While in this state Tazuma gains the following: Enhanced speed: Tazuma's speed in this form is greater than what is naturally allowed by proficient Shunpo users, and can cover quite a distance. Kūkyo shahei(空虚遮蔽, Emptiness Shield): Rather then a substantial increase of spiritual pressure, Tazuma's spiritual energy is converted into an "ultimate" defense, far surpassing the ordinary defense capabilities allowed by either a Quincies Blut Vein or an Arrancar's Hierro. Acidic Touch: A offensive technique used in Duality's form. It is similar to the Acidic Touch of that applied by Hollows, save for the fact that this variation has an effect on spiritual entities as well. Zanpakuto While it is known to have Zanpakuto in the form of twin knives, the Shikai and Bankai of Tazuma's have yet to be named or utilized. Trivia * Inspiration for the characters appearance and even name comes from Hazama/Yuki Teruumi from the Blazblue series * As opposed to Kisuke who opened a candy store, Tazuma has opened a full blown restaurant * The Sankishin idea was actually derived off the Sankishin Units of Blazblue( though due to the blazblue reference for the Sankishin were Amaterasu, Susano'o and tsukuyomi( all of which were already used on this wiki), I have since decided to call the group of masterless zanpakuto that Tazuma invent as the Sankishin) * Tazuma's Museigen nota jotai '''Duality '''is influenced by Dr. Jackel/Mr.Hyde... * Tazuma's Quincy Costume is something I invented and submitted to my deviantART account as a practical joke as much as for use here... Category:Kūkyo māku Category:Male Category:Mentors